Stark's Secrets
by The Reckless inesmanies
Summary: Modern AU in New York. The Stark move home to New York because of the Ned's promotion from the Targaryen company. Sansa, Arya and Bran have fun at parties, meet people and arrange problems. Based on the Fanfic " Masquerade" by (the wonderful) Lady Bee. Arya/Jon; Margaery/Sansa/Aegon; Bran/Meera
1. Prólogo

Esta é uma Fanfic que queria começar á bastante tempo, por que eu adoro adaptações para a vida real. E uma que adoro é aquela descrita na descrição. É linda, de boa qualidade, _se não gostam do ship __**Jon/Arya**__, eu quero que vocês se fodam_, pois eu adoro! Mas eu não gostei muito do fim (_sou muito exigente_) e gostaria que fosse maior! Se vocês leram, vocês sabem o quanto é pequeno e o que quanto gostariam de ter mais. E se a autora estiver a ler isso, eu tenho de dizer para **não ficar furiosa**, pois eu queria fazer uma versão minha da sua história, com mais pormenores e mais enredo e mais merda (_lol_) e, sim, haverá momentos em que irão reparar que isto não é inventado por mim (_claro!_), mas eu não estou a fazer _copy-and-paste_. Estou a planear um fim diferente e pôr mais personagens.

Por isso, relaxem e vejam se gostam. O link para o Fanfic (disponível neste site) da Lady Bee é este:

_**/s/8286867/1/Masquerade**_

Ah! ia-me esquecendo! Vou pôr uma espécie de dicionário no final de cada capitulo, pois eu vivo em Portugal e eu posso escrever termos que no Brasil não se diz, e eu (_como hei de dizer isto?_) tenho gostos muito estranhos e sei coisas muito estranhas e é sempre bom de ter uma coisa no fim para explicar certas coisas ou referências.

E se acharem que qualquer coisa, está uma merda ou se o todo Fanfic está uma merda, ou não entendem nada, comentem (**review**), pode ser?

**Agora, sem mais demoras, o prólogo:**

* * *

**Alla**

- Os Lannister's vão fazer uma festa de mascaras. - disse Elinor, enquanto navegava na Internet - O teu Joffrey vai estar lá.

Margaery sorri. Ela e Joff eram bastante amigos, mas ela planeava avançar a amizade para outro nível. E até ia dar jeito, pois os Lannister's eram uma família poderosa em Nova Iorque: o avô de Joffrey, Tywin, trabalhava em Wall Street e têm vários terrenos na Califórnia*, onde existe ouro por todo o lado, que estão na família Lannister há várias décadas. E os Tyrell também são uma família bastante abastarda. Olenna Redwyne Tyrell era uma das primeiras corredoras de investimentos femininas em Wall Street, sempre contra o preconceito e o machismo dos anos 70 e 80. O pai de Margaery, Mace, será o herdeiro de, pelo menos, um terços da fortuna da mãe, mas Mace foi sempre um pirralho mimado e mesmo com 50 e tal anos, ele fez pouca coisa na vida, expeto _"trabalhar"_ na empresa de iluminação da esposa Alerie Hightower.

Margaery, Elinor, Alla e Megga são primas afastadas, mas sempre foram amigas desde pequenas, têm idades parecidas e são conhecidas pelos paparazzi. Elinor foi sempre aquela que dormia com todos, a _"sedutora"_; Megga era a _"gordinha"_, mas até teve vários namorados, incluindo um vocalista de uma banda _indie_; Alla foi sempre a tímida, a_ típica "nerd"_, muito calada, nunca teve um namorado ou um escândalo e se teve, não era nada de especial para os tablóides; mas quem era a estrela do grupo era Margaery, a _"herdeira"_. Bem, ela tinha 3 irmãos mais velhos: o mais velho, Willas, era o herdeiro principal, geria o Grupo Tyrell, como a avó e a mãe (e o pai); também havia Garlan (mas ele estava mais interessado no negócio que tinha com a namorada, em _Midwest_) e havia Loras, um dos _sex symbols_ que os _paparazzi_ adoravam, até se saber que ele era gay e tinha um namoro com Renly Baratheon... _ex da Margaery_.

- Vai estar o teu Alyn Ambrose, Elie. - diz Alla, fechando a revista cor de rosa*, para se concentrar no livro de Psicologia para a Universidade.

- Merda! - suspira Elinor.

Margaery ri:

- Ainda vais arranjar problemas, Elie. Não houve aquela vez, em que dormiste com o namorado da Megga, o... gajo que era irmão da Alysanne Bulwer, a pirralha em que tu vomitaste em cima dela? Sim... O Matt Bulwer*!

- Em falar na Megga, alguém sabe onde está ela? - pergunta Alla.

- Agora que ela está noiva do Mark Mullendore, não quer outra coisa senão tratar do casamento. - responde Elinor.

- Ela faz bem! - diz Alla - E acho que tu, Elinor Serry Tyrell, devias fazer o mesmo!

- Cruzes credo; sai de reto, Satanás; Deus me abençoe e tire o demónio do teu corpo, Alla! - Elie levanta-se, gira em si mesma 3 vezes e bate na madeira mais 3 vezes para afastar o azar - Só tenho 22 anos, porra! Eu irei casar quando tiver nos fins dos 30. E vai tem de ser com um homem rico e_ todo bom_!

- Concordo contigo, _girl_! - diz Margaery - Mas o meu noivo já foi escolhido e será Joffrey Lannister.

- Olha que ouvi dizer que o Joff também é virado para o _Lado Rosa da Força_, tal como Renly e Loras. - diz Alla, mordendo o lábio.

- Não ligues ás cenas que o Varys diz. - diz Margaery - Ou melhor, Lorde Varys como as fãs, e ele próprio, lhe tratam. - ela revira os olhos - Ele e o Pycelle Maester só falam tretas.

- Mas foi Varys que descobriu que Renly te traia, antes de toda a gente saber. - diz Alla, agarrando o seu livros - Adoro-te, prima. Não quero que sofras ao te chamarem... _"a criadora de gays"_!

- Concordo, Alla. - diz Elie, chegando o computador - Mas o que também ouvi falar, e eu que tenho fontes mais de confiança, é que o nosso Joffrey pertence mas é ao _Lado Negro da Força_.

- Oh! - suspira Margaery - Eu sei que merda é essa! É mentira, eu sei.

Alla fica curiosa:

- É algo que deva saber?

- Dizem que Joff gosta de matar bichos. - diz Margaery.

- Ouvi dizer - começou Elinor - que ele vai á propriedade do tio Kevan, no Norte da Califórnia, para matar animais e, quando era criança, matou uma gata prenha e pôs as crias mortas num frasco de geleia vazia, que depois deu a um dos vizinhos, Robert Baratheon, e que o pai, Jaime, o colocou num Colégio Interno de castigo*.

- É MENTIRA! - repetiu Margaery, com um rosnido.

- Por alguma razão, Sansa Stark acabou com ele. - comentou Elinor, cruzando os braços.

- Mas... sejamos sinceros: se pudesses trocar Joffrey Lannister por Sandor Clegane, não hesitaria, nem um segundo. - disse Alla, mordendo o lábio.

- Oh, cuidado com a mente perversa! - responde Elinor.

- Sansa e Joffrey tinham uma relação á distância. - diz Margaery - Sansa em Maine*, Joffrey em Nova Iorque...

- Mas os Stark's mudaram-se para Nova Iorque! - diz Elie - Vai dar merda, minhas amigas.

- Não vai dar merda nenhuma! - resmungou Margaery - Os irmãos Stark podem até... serem convidados para a festa de mascaras. E eu vou ter com eles, especialmente irei falar com Sansa e _até_ podemos ficar amigas.

- Mas foca-te em Joffrey. - diz Elinor - Ele é o teu "alvo". _A tua "missão"_. Se começares a ver que há merda, foge! Mas se não, vai ter com ele!

- Muito feminista, Elie. - Alla revira os olhos - Mesmo muito. - Alla voltou-se para o seu livro de Psicologia e, sem ninguém reparar, observou Margaery, que parecia receosa. _"Pobre Maggs. Tanta pressão para uma jovem que só quer aproveitar a juventude."_

* * *

* **"(...) Califórnia, onde existe ouro por todo o lado (...)":** os rios de Califórnia estavam cheios de pepitas de ouro. Estavam. Com a exploração excessiva, o ouro tem diminuido ao longo dos tempos, mas Califórnia é um sitio atraente para os caçadores de ouro e, como um amigo disse: "Westerlands é uma especie de Califórnia em Westeros: boas praias, está cheio de ouro, fica a Oeste e parece o México. Há demasiados crimes e assassinatos."

* **revista cor de rosa:** é o sinónimo de tablóide, revista de fofocas, etc...

* **Matt Bulwer:** todas as personagens deste capitulo (e provavelmente, de toda a FanFic) existem no Mundo de GRRM, mas não se sabe o nome do antigo noivo de Megga Tyrell. Tive de inventar.

* **"(...) quando era criança, matou uma gata prenha (...), deu a (...) Robert Baratheon (...):** essa história assustadora foi contada no terceiro livro da saga. (Acho eu, eu não tenho o meu livro em minha casa para confirmar).

* **Maine:** é um Estado que faz parte dos Estados Unidos da América (como Califórnia, ou Florida, ou Nova Jersey). É o estado que está mais a Nordeste dos EUA e é caracterizado por ter lá nascido o escritor Stephen King, pelas praias rochosas e por haver neve e ser frio pra caralho.


	2. Arya

**Arya**

_"A minha vida vai mudar para sempre neste Verão. Tem de mudar!"_

Arya ia para a Universidade de Nova Iorque, este ano para estudar Fotografia e a sua carreira no Esgrima estava a avançar. "Talvez, com muito mais treino, vás para o Campeonato Mundial.", disse uma vez o treinador Syrio Forel. Arya estava ansiosa com a ideia e o seu pai, Eddard _"Ned"_ Stark estava bastante orgulhoso. A mãe, Catelyn Tully, era uma socialite e estava mais interessada na carreira da filha mais velha, Sansa. Ele estava a estudar Jornalismo em Maine, mas agora ia para uma Universidade melhor. Ela estava bastante feliz com a mudança para Nova Iorque. Quase explodiu o crédito, gastando-o em roupas.

Arya também fez mudanças. Arya queria livrar-se do seu ar de _"menina tímida e obediente"_, o que não lhe favorecia a sua personalidade. Ela deitou fora as roupas que Sansa e Catelyn lhe compravam. A menos que tivessem valor sentimental, como o colar com uma pedra violeta que a mão lhe dera, quando ela tive o seu primeiro período, ou ela achava que fossem fashion, era tudo para os mendigos. Arya foi ao cabeleireiro, cortar o cabelo; o corte era pelo queixo, ela mandou acentuar o ondulado do cabelo e fez madeixas azuis. Aquilo escandalizou o seu pai (e a mãe e Sansa, pois aquilo não era muito na moda), mas ele acabou por aceitou, pois era uma grande mudança e Arya tinha a idade para fazer estas coisas.

A nova casa era ao pé do_ Central Park_, no centro de _Manhattan_. Haviam dois quartos com vista directa para o parque e com casa de banho privada, mas esses eram para _Cat_ e _Ned_ e para Robb e a sua noiva Jeyne Westerling (por enquanto, têm camas separadas e, se calhar, camaras de vigilância apontadas para elas).

Jeyne antes vivia em Nova Jersey, até que os pais declaram falência e mudaram-se para a casas dos tios, em Maine perto da propriedade de Winterfell, onde os Stark's antes vivam. Robb, disse um dia, que olhou para Jeyne, com os seus belos cabelos loiros e foi amor á primeira vista.**  
**Arya gostaria de saber como é que é essa sensação. "Amor á primeira vista." Ela já teve um namorado, Jaqen H'ager, era dono do bar _"Harrenhal"_, que vinha da Alemanha. Era bastante misterioso e Arya não conseguiu resistir aos seus encantos. Foi ele que tirou a virgindade de Arya aos 16 anos. Arya não o amou loucamente, mas era o mais próximo de amor que ela sentira. Até que Jaqen foi preso por posse de droga e por uma suspeita qualquer em que ele matou alguém... Arya não queria mais pensar nisso!

Ninguém soube da relação. Bem, Sansa suspeitou de qualquer coisa se passava, mas Arya inventou que tinha um fraquinho com um ator qualquer, e Arya teve de pagar 3 mesadas a Bran e fazer a sua cama durante um mês, mas até correu tudo bem.

E depois havia o "namorisco" que teve com Gendry Baratheon. Quando os Stark's fazem visitas ocasionais a Nova Iorque, Arya encontrava-se com Gendry (e Sansa com o horroroso Joffrey Lannister, que _finalmente_ a relação tinha acabado) e até se davam bem, eram amigos e ele própria já pensou em namorar com ele, mas Gendry começou a falar em casamento e houve momentos MUITO estranhos, como quando Arya recusou ir a um bar qualquer e ele apareceu, ás 3 da manhã, completamente nu, a cantar algo incompreensível, ou quando Gendry criou, sem querer, um híbrido entre "masturbação" e "bater as natas com as mãos sujas de merda dentro de uma vagina" (esse momento está no 1º lugar do TOP 5 dos momentos mais macabros _e/ou_ aborrecidos de Arya Stark). Ela teve de acabar com a relação, mas Gendry ia (e continua a ir) atrás de Arya, como se fosse um cachorro, a implorar por uma segunda oportunidade.

E Gendry intitula-se_ "O Touro"_!

**x-x**

Como novos cidadão de Nova Iorque, Sansa, Arya e Bran tinham de ser orientados. Os Reed's foram sempre amigos dos Stark's. A família Reed é uma espécie de "Duck Dynasty"*, mas com sapos, em Maryland*, mas eles têm de tratar de negócios em Nova Iorque. Foi Howland Reed, o patriarca da _dinastia_, que ajudou Ned a arranjar trabalho como contabilista no Grupo Targaryen; e podia tratar da maior parte dos assuntos em Winterfell. Agora Ned é o Director-Geral dos _Hotéis Targaryen_ e teve de mudar para Nova Iorque de vez.

Howland tinha dois filhos: Meera e Jojen. Meera foi sempre amiga de Arya Stark. É a sua única amiga de verdade. Deu o ombro, quando Arya precisava; apoiou-a nos torneiros mais importantes; riu e chorou nos momentos necessários. Mas sobretudo riu, pois Meera foi sempre uma pessoa positiva.

Os irmãos Reed mostraram os pontos que eles mais gostavam. Sansa se aborreceu, pois os estilos dos Reed's era mais _underground hipster_ de Brooklyn* e o estilo de Sansa era duma gaja loira (embora ela seja ruiva), rica e mimada da série _"Gossip Girl"_que passeia pela _Upper East Side_*.

Até que Sansa recebeu uma mensagem.

- O que foi, Sansa? - perguntou Arya, acabando o kebab.

- Oh. Meu. Deus. - Sansa ficou paralisada, com um sorriso idiota na cara.

- Algo se passou? - perguntou Jojen, mordendo o seu cachorro quente com queijo e cebola.

- Os Lannister's... - sussurrou Sansa.

- Vem aí merda! - riu Arya.

- Cuidado com a linguagem, que vou dizer á mãe. - disse Sansa, saindo do transe.

Arya levantou os braços e acenou com a cabeça:

- Não vou dizer mais nada. - disse ela com um tom de gozo.

- Mas diz: o que aconteceu? - perguntou Meera, curiosa.

- Os Lannister's vão fazer uma festa de mascaras. - diz Sansa, num só folgo - Vai se super exclusiva, só os jovens de boas famílias vão. Eu vi numa revista, a Arianne Mart...

- Não queremos saber disso! - rosne Arya - Conta logo!

- Nós fomos os três convidados! - guinche Sansa, dando saltinhos de alegria como fosse uma criança de 3 anos que recebeu um chupa-chupa.

- Eu não quero ir... - geme Bran.

- Não vás. - bufou Sansa - Fica em casa com os teus livros e videogames de treta. - Sansa sorri - A minha carreira como socialite vai arrancar nesta festa.

- Eu nem sabia que socialite era um carreira. - murmura Jojen.

- Não sabias porque és burro. - diz Sansa para ele.

- Sete Infernos! - dizem Arya e Meera ao mesmo tempo.

Para Arya, Sansa era daquelas pessoas, que queria fazer carreira sem fazer nada, ser uma estrela dos paparazzi, namorar com homens atraentes, ricos e famosos e, claro, ganhar muito dinheiro e viver um vida luxuosa. A mãe, Catelyn, também era uma espécie de socialite, mas ela trabalhou como jornalista antes, até conhecer Eddard Stark, um dos homens mais conhecidos em Maine e ficar famosa por acompanha-lo nas festas, o que ele odeia. Mas Sansa, ela parecia uma Paris Hilton, mas menos rica e mais ruiva.

- A minha mascara já está pronta, desde quarta-feira. - sorri Meera.

- Mas vocês os dois, foram convidados? - pergunta Sansa, com um sorriso sarcastico na cara. Arya tenta não rir. E Jojen responde:

- Sim. Nós, por acaso, somos amigos dos Martell, especialmente das Serpentes de Areia.

- A maior parte das festas exclusivas em Nova Iorque são aborrecidas e estão sempre a pôr fotos de nós nas revistas, mas dizem que esta será a maior do ano e nós não queremos perder. - diz Meera, completando o irmão - E a mais _"exclusiva"_, como a Sansa, gosta de dizer. Por isso parabéns pelo convite.

Arya tinha de rir da cara de choque de Sansa. Ela pensava que os Reed's eram dois escrotos, gatos pingados, de baixa laia, mas afinal eles faziam parte_ também_ da zona alta da Sociedade Nova-Iorquina.

- _Hummm..._ eu talvez vá para essa festa. - diz Bran.

* * *

* **Duck ****Dynasty****:** é um programa tipo _reality__ show_, que fala de uma familia nos Estados Unidos, que se dedicam ao negócio de caça dos patos. Eles vendem todo o tipo de acessórios, espingardas, etc, para matar patos. E estranhamente, o programa é um fenómeno nos EUA, sendo um recordista nas audiências, só ultrapassado por _"Game of Thrones"_ e _"The Walking Dead"_!

* **Maryland:** é um estado que faz parte dos Estados Unidos da América (como Maine, Califórnia, ou Nova Jersey). No Brasil, é chamada de Marylândia _(?)_.

* **Brooklyn:** a cidade Nova Iorque é divida em partes: Manhatten é uma delas, tal como Brooklyn. Antigamente era conhecida por ser problematica, havia bastante violência ente gangs, mas actualmente, Brooklyn tem renascido, sendo um centro da cultura nova-iorquina.

* **Upper East Side:** É um dos bairros mais ricos de Manhatten. Ficou conhecido internacionalmente por causa da série _Gossip Girl_.


End file.
